Evaluate. $\left(-4\dfrac12\right)^2 = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-4\dfrac12\right)^2$ $=\left(- \dfrac92\right)^2$ $= - \dfrac92 \cdot \left(- \dfrac92\right)$ $=\dfrac{81}{4} $